


I Don't Care.

by gogynap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogynap/pseuds/gogynap
Summary: Normal relationship turns into something very different. Not what either Dream or Sapnap would have wanted. Oh and George was mentioned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I Don't Care.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: yelling, verbal fighting, mentions of abuse

Dream and Sapnap have been dating for two months. It was the same routine: Dream would wake up and get ready for work, have a small breakfast, take the lunch that Sapnap packed for him, then he heads off to work from 9-5. Sapnap stayed home cleaning things up, watching tv and making dinner, after the two would eat, they relaxed on the couch and talked about their days before eventually growing tired and going to sleep while cuddling in bed. 

One day, Dream seemed more tired than usual after work, Sapnap went over to his boyfriend, gave him a kiss and rubbed his shoulders. “Long day at work Dreamy?” he asked, concerned for Dream. “Work was fine, did you cook?” Dream responded, grabbing Sapnap’s wrists, causing the other to jump slightly, he took Sapnap’s hands off of him forcefully. Sapnap rubbed his wrists and answered quickly, “I haven't started yet, I was about to when you came home.” Dream took Sapnap's chin into his hand and forced eye contact “What do you mean you haven’t started?! God, you have one fucking job Sapnap!” Sapnap’s eyes watered and took his boyfriend’s hand off of him. “Why are you yelling at me? What’s wrong? Please baby, talk to me!” Dream took a minute to process what was happening, “Fuck, I’m sorry Sappy I didn’t mean to yell. I don’t know what came over me.” Sapnap nodded, understanding that things like this just happen sometimes. Dream kissed Sapnap’s head and hugged him.

Weeks passed and days just like that became a regular thing, Dream acting out then going after a small detail, apologizing after. Sapnap was growing tired of it, he didn’t know how much of it he could handle. Dream had a day off today, Sapnap was on the couch with him. Dream noticed that Sapnap would flinch at any sudden movements that he made. This was concerning knowing that Dream was Sapnap’s first significant other and he didn’t grow up in a toxic household. “Sapnap, are you alright love?” Sapnap looked at Dream, “what do you mean? I'm fine, Dreamy.” Dream didn’t buy that excuse, he stood up quickly and looked at Sapnap. Sapnap flinched and blocked his face with his arms, “I’m sorry Dream!” he blurted out quickly. Dream’s heart broke, was this his fault Sapnap was acting like this? It couldn’t be, he’s never hurt Sapnap,,,right? “This is what I'm talking about,” Dream said softly, “you're scared that i'm going to hurt you,,” Sapnap burst into tears and stood up to face his boyfriend. “Well no shit, Dream! That’s all you’ve been doing for weeks! Don’t act all innocent Dream, I have fucking bruises because of you!” he yelled, tears streaming down his face. “Excuse me?! I would never do that to you! Are you fucking mental or something?! Some sort of sick joke huh?!” Dream yelled back. “Oh I'm the mentally ill one?! Maybe you are, why the hell would I make this up Dream?! George sees the bruises too!” Sapnap was getting frustrated. “Oh so now you’re hooking up with George?! Does this relationship mean nothing to you?!” “Why the fuck would I be hooking up with George?! If anything you probably are!” “OH AS IF YOU’RE SO SPECIAL! THERE ARE SO MANY GUYS OUT THERE JUST FUCKING LIKE YOU!” Sapnap was taken back by that, Dream has always said he was one of a kind. Dream realized what he said, “Wait Sapnap I’m sorry I didn't mean that please..” Sapnap took a step back, looking away, crying heavily. “..Do whatever you want,,,I don’t care, I don’t care. Don’t even tell me.” He quickly rushed out of the room, and got his things that were already packed. “I’m leaving Dream. And hey, if I was hooking up with George, at least he would fucking treat me like a normal person treats a significant other.” Dream cried watching his now ex boyfriend walk out of the door. Just out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS NOBODY HOOKED UP WITH GEORGE, IT WAS JUST SAID, PLEASE DONT CANCEL ME !!


End file.
